Efecto Invernadero
by Lapland2000
Summary: Algo pasa en el invernadero y Hannah y Susan no se hablan durante meses. Femslash.


**Como ya deben saber, Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad (No entiendo para qué hay que poner esto, pero bue)**

 **Antes de leer recuerda que esto es un femslash, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

 **Está todo dicho, pasen y lean**

* * *

Había empezado la primavera y había dejado de hacer tanto frío, los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían vuelto a salir a los terrenos durante el tiempo libre. Los días habían empezado a ser más soleados, las flores volvían a salir y las aves habían vuelto.

Susan y Hannah estaban sentadas cerca del lago, hablando de todo lo que les pasase por la mente, chismes, críticas a profesores, chicos y todas las cosas de las que hablan las chicas de 17 años

-¿Te gusta alguien?- Le preguntó de la nada Hannah.

-¿Qué?- Susan estaba desojando una flor.

-Que si te gusta alguien- Repitió Hannah

-No, nadie ¿Por?

-Curiosidad nomás.

-¿Y a ti?- Susan se puso a desojar otra flor- ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Ehm…

Un trueno le cortó la frase, no se habían dado cuenta de que la gente había dejado el lugar y que las nubes se volvían más grises. Susan miró hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llover.

-Vamos al castillo, rápido- Dijo Hannah

La orden no se hizo esperar y salieron corriendo hacia el castillo, sin embargo, se encontraron con la puerta cerrada.

-¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta?- Gritó Hannah.

Susan golpeó la puerta, pero no se abrió, no pasó nada.

-Vamos al invernadero- Dijo Susan.

-¿Al invernadero?

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si nos quedamos aquí un poco más nos terminaremos empapando, ahí por lo menos está seco.

-Pero…

-Vamos- Dijo Susan tironeándole del brazo.

Había empezado a llover a cántaros cuando fueron hacia el invernadero, Susan se tapó la cabeza con el brazo y la manga de su túnica quedó empapada, cuando llegaron al invernadero estaban mojadas de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que deje de llover.

Aunque el invernadero estuviese seco, había un olor a tierra y humedad en el aire, pero era preferible a quedarse bajo la lluvia hasta que esta cesase, Hannah y Susan fueron hasta el fondo del invernadero, donde hacía un poco más de calor.

-Al final con lo de la lluvia no me dijiste si te gustaba alguien- Le dijo. Susan luego de que se sentasen.

Hannah tragó saliva, no sabía si estaba lista para decírselo.

-Entonces ¿Sí o No?

-Ehm… Bueno, la verdad es que sí.

-¿Y quién es?

-Es alguien que tú conoces.

-Así que tengo que adivinar… Veamos ¿Es Ernie?

-No.

-Justin.

-Tampoco.

-Longbottom.

Hannah empezó a reír.

-No.

-¿Cedric?- Hannah negó con la cabeza- ¿Harry?

-No.

-Ni idea, me rindo.

-Está bien, te lo diré.

Hannah se acercó a Susan y la besó, fue tan repentino que Susan se quedó paralizada del asombro. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Susan salió corriendo del invernadero aunque seguía lloviendo a cántaros, y quizás más fuerte que antes. Hannah se quedó en el mismo lugar, con un brazo extendido hacia la puerta.

Una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla y a los pocos segundos un río de lágrimas empezó a correrle por el rostro, había empezado a llorar a lágrima viva apoyada contra su rodilla y paraba de vez en cuando para secarse las lágrimas.

Unos minutos más tarde, la profesora Sprout entró al invernadero tarareando una canción y se encontró a Hannah sollozando en un rincón.

-Abbott ¿Por qué no está en el castillo?- Apenas parecía notar su llanto.

-Cuando llegué la puerta estaba cerrada, no quería mojarme así que entré aquí- Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica- Espero que no esté molesta profesora Sprout.

-No hay problema, pero debes estar helada, te llevaré al castillo.

La profesora Sprout salió del invernadero y Hannah la siguió, entraron por la puerta y Hannah se dirigió hacia el sótano de Hufflepuff.

-¿Todo bien Hannah?- Le preguntó Ernie Macmillan mientras jugaba ajedrez con Justin Finch Fletchey- ¿Has visto a Susan?

-Si todo bien, y no, no la he visto- Respondió cortante- Me voy a dormir, nos vemos.

…

Hannah trató de ignorar a Susan durante los meses siguientes, había empezado a sentarse en otro asiento durante las clases, iba por distintos pasillos y había empezado a alejarse cada vez más durante las comidas. Ernie y Justin habían tratado de sacarles que había pasado, pero ninguna quería hablar de lo que había pasado.

-Tuvimos una discusión, eso es todo- Fue lo único que les dijo Hannah.

Ni Susan ni Hannah les dijeron más y tampoco trataron de sacarles más información, ambos sabían que era un caso perdido.

Tres meses habían pasado desde el incidente y Ernie y Justin habían empezado a preocuparse realmente. Ernie había tratado de convencer a Hannah de que se reconciliase con Susan pero le tiró un libro por la cabeza que lo hizo desistir. Justin y Ernie trataron de convencer a Susan de que le dijese que había pasado, pero ella les respondió que era solamente una discusión.

-Ninguna discusión te separa durante tres meses- Le respondió Justin- Sé que nos están ocultando algo.

-¿No somos acaso tus amigos?- Le preguntó Ernie, Susan asintió- Y uno no le guarda secretos a sus amigos.

-Bueno...- Susan estaba dudando si contarles o no- ¿Me prometen que no se lo dirán a nadie?

-Lo prometo- Dijeron a la vez.

-Júrenlo sobre Helga Hufflepuff- Dijo Susan con voz grave, Justin y Ernie empezaron a reír- No estoy bromeando, si no lo juran no les contaré nada.

-Está bien- Dijeron tratando de aguantar la risa- Lo juramos sobre Helga Hufflepuff ¿Ahora nos dirás lo que pasó?

-Lo que pasó es que… Bueno… Ehm

-Cuenta de una…- La interrumpió Ernie

-Calla Macmillan- Lo cortó Justin.

-Bueno, lo que sucedió es que ¿Recuerdan el día de la gran lluvia?- Ambos asintieron- Con Hannah nos refugiamos en el invernadero y… ella… me… besó.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ernie abrió los ojos como platos- Ustedes dos- Ernie hizo un gesto con las manos juntando los dedos índices.

-Sí.

-Me esperaba algo así- Dijo Justin con el mismo tono de antes, Ernie y Susan le clavaron una mirada de duda- Sin embargo, no encuentro en eso motivo para que se dejen de hablar por tres meses, he besado a muchas mujeres y no por eso dejo de hablar con ellas.

-¿Cuántas de ellas eran tus amigas y salieron corriendo cuando las besaste?- Le cortó Susan, Justin se quedó callado- Exacto.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- Preguntó Ernie todavía aturdido por la noticia.

-No lo sé, creo que fue por la sorpresa.

-Habla con ella y explícale lo que pasó.

-Como si fuese tan fácil, ha estado evitándome y cada vez que la veo se escapa.

-Hay un lugar del que no puede escapar- Dijo Justin- Hablo de las habitaciones.

La conversación siguió durante varios minutos y lograron convencer a Susan para que se reconciliase con Hannah.

-A la noche y en las habitaciones- Le repitió Ernie- Nosotros nos vamos a la biblioteca, adiós.

Luego de la cena, Susan se dirigió al sótano de Hufflepuff, tocó el barril y entró a la sala común. Se detuvo en la puerta de los cuartos y usó el consejo que le había dado su tía frente a situaciones importantes. Respiró profundamente cinco veces y abrió la puerta

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo Susan cuando entró al cuarto.

-¿De qué?- Respondió Hannah desde su cama.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando ¿O quieres que le ponga nombre?

-No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando- Respondió ignorándola.

-Entonces le pondré nombre ¿Qué te parece "El incidente del invernadero"?

Hannah tragó saliva.

-Hablamos mañana, ahora tengo mucho sueño- Dijo bostezando mientras se tapaba con su frazada- Nos vemos.

Susan se acercó a la cama de Hannah, agarró la frazada y la tiró al suelo, destapando a Hannah.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Le gritó Hannah.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-No hablaré contigo.

-Escucha Hannah…

-He dicho que no hablaré contigo ¿Qué parte no te quedó clara?

-Vine a…

-¡Que no voy a hablar contigo!- Gritó Hannah- ¿Me vas a dejar en paz?

-No, no hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

-No pienso…

Susan se acercó y besó a Hannah, cortándole la frase. Hannah quedó paralizada del asombro por unos segundos, pero decidió dejarse llevar por el momento. Cuando sus labios se separaron Susan empezó a hablar.

-Quería disculparme por lo del invernadero- Empezó- Yo… No sé por qué reaccioné así. Lo siento

-No- Dijo Hannah- Fue mi culpa, no debería haberte besado, no…

-No debí haber sido tan ruda- La cortó- Te oí llorar en el invernadero y… yo... quise discul... disculparme allí, pero yo…

Hannah se abalanzó sobre ella, tirándola de espaldas contra la cama y la besó, Susan correspondió el beso y sus labios se volvieron uno. Las manos de Susan se posaron sobre el cuello de Hannah y empezaron a desabrocharle el vestido por el cuello.

-Te amo Susan- Dijo Hannah cuando sus labios se separaron.

-Yo también- Respondió antes de darla vuelta y besarla de nuevo.

…

Susan despertó a la mañana siguiente sin ropa, entrelazada entre sábanas y abrazando a Hannah. Sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado durante la noche y empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo que alguien las hubiese visto. Cuando se vistió, empezó a zarandear a Hannah para que se despertase.

-Vamos, que ya es la hora del desayuno- Dijo Susan.

-Por lo menos saluda ¿O acaso dormimos juntas?- Hannah sonrió.

-No es momento para bromas- Dijo y le tiró el uniforme del colegio- Vístete o nos quedaremos sin comer.

Hannah se vistió rápidamente y la ayudó a Susan a peinarse. Tomaron sus cuadernos y fueron corriendo hacia el gran salón. Respiraron con alivio al ver que el desayuno no se había servido todavía y se sentaron junto a Justin y Ernie.

-Parece que se reconciliaron- Dijo Justin al verlas juntas- Me alegro.

-Y vaya manera de reconciliarse- Dijo Ernie con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándoles un ojo.

Susan y Hannah se ruborizaron al mismo momento que aparecía la comida en las mesas.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?**

 **Dejen reviews, críticas, tomatazos, lo que quieran (Pero sobre todo reviews)**


End file.
